


I'm The Bad Guy

by Angel_Tortured



Series: Harry Potter and The Drarry Amino Challenges [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark!Harry, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 00:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Tortured/pseuds/Angel_Tortured
Summary: Prompt on drarry amino. Drarry but wacky, so I did dark lord harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Harry Potter and The Drarry Amino Challenges [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186253
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I'm The Bad Guy

LUnder mysterious circumstances, the boy who lived- became a legend. Resulting in numerous rumors involving the death of his parents and the destruction of he who must not be named. Was the boy to be more powerful than the dark lord, enough to replace him. Many seemed to believe so, while others believed him to be the savior. Lucius wasn’t taking risks, using his ties to the ministry he was able to find where Harry was being placed. Absolutely disgusted that not only was he left in just a blanket in London’s cold weather, but at the doorstep of some filthy muggles. With his servant house-elf, Dobby. He picked up the boy and had the house-elf carry him back to the manor.

Being greeted by his wife Narcissa who was in her long dark emerald robe, looking very confused by the sight in front of her. “Darling what’s the meaning of this-- I had heard of Bella- and the others. What is that?” She stuck up her nose at the bundle in the house-elf’s hands, peering to see a baby with a fresh cut. “Is that- the Potter boy?” She held her hand to her chest, clutching her necklace with shock. They spoke until the morning rose with morning light, explaining Harry to being the chosen one. With the right guidance, and they’ll be raising the future dark lord. Rumors of a prophecy that is why Voldemort was out to kill him because of fear of his demise. Proving this child was the answer.

Lucius was able to convince the ministry to raise the boy, as he felt such guilt for his parents. Being under the imperius curse, he had no choice to work for He Who Must Not Be Named. Explaining the child would’ve died in the cold if he had not gathered him and brought him into a loving wizarding home. The ministry had agreed despite the argument with Dumbledore protesting him to be with his aunt and uncle. Although upon further inspection of the muggles they found Harry would’ve been treated badly for being a wizard.

With the triumph, they raised the boys with their values and riches. The Malfoys were seen as heroes and kind souls for raising Harry. Teaching both the boys about purity, but never hiding Harry of being a half-blood. Explaining muggle-borns were dirty, and had weak magic. Why his mother couldn’t save herself, and only Harry’s true power within is why he didn’t die. Harry despised muggles and muggle kind as he grew older, approaching time for Hogwarts.  
He and Draco were inseparable, pushing house-elves, torturing and hurting these.

Spoiled rotten, they claimed to be the best of friends. Although flinched when anyone suggested them to be brothers. Blood was family, so they were just friends since they were one. Although both would argue time from time, mostly over quidditch. Having a passion for it, both wanting to be seekers. Although they both couldn’t be, they both would be in Slytherin. Ultimately Harry decided he would choose the role of a keeper or something else, knowing how much it meant to Draco. Which gained a kiss on his cheek.

They held hands on the train to Hogwarts, not wanting to separate for a moment. Ever since Harry came to live with them in the manor, they couldn’t separate. They ate candies from the trolly, making fun of the lonely poor looking red-headed boy with a rat. Annoying girl with bushy hair looking for a toad. Rumors spread fast once she started telling everyone on the train, Harry Potter was on the train. Which gained annoyance from Harry, and a protective Draco standing at the door to hiss at people trying to get a glance at Harry like some freak. “Shut your mouth mudblood, he’s too good for you to talk or look at. Beat it you ugly bucktooth troll.” Which made Harry laugh, sticking his tongue out.

Arriving at the ceremony, it was more wonderful than they could’ve imagined. Draco was instantly put into Slytherin, but when it came to Harry there was a hat stall. Begging to be in Slytherin, which when he was placed there many people looked frightened or disappointed. Joining his friend at the Slytherin table, they enjoyed the evening without much more problems.

Although throughout the year tension rose as the head of their house gave Harry such a hard time in potions. To a point, he got up and left class, but Malfoy didn’t follow after him. Staying in class, but Harry felt like a betrayal. Resulting in some fighting, and them racing in flying class, in which Harry was offered the role of the Slytherin seeker, as a first-year student. He looked at Malfoy as he said yes. Resulting in the Winter holiday being split, Malfoy going home while Harry stayed.

Harry felt very alone during the holiday, finding he was able to put his beliefs aside to play wizards chest with the Gryffindor boy Ron. Although making passive comments at him throughout the game, it was nice to have someone other than Malfoy spend time with. They were able to laugh and joke about things wrong with their houses. Ron explained the muggle-born girl was Hermione and a real know-it-all with no friends. Harry explained his hatred for Snape, which was mutual. Ron seemed also confused. “You’re a celebrity, and he’s like the head of your house. I don’t understand why he’s so mean to you. He’s not that way with your brother.”

“We’re not brothers,” Harry snapped. “He’s a suck-up, guess he didn’t like me being in the spotlight so he wanted to side with the greasy big nose.”

Harry and Ron opened their presents together, Ron tried to not look jealous at the amount Harry had. His twinkling green eyes on the present from Draco their owl had sent, still mad he opened it to see it to be a quidditch sports jacket of Bulgaria. Handing it to Ron who looked excited to see it, noticing him being a fan. “Have it, I don’t want it. If you don’t want it, sell it. You could use the money.”

“Even when you’re trying to be nice, you’re mean.” Ron chuckled, taking the jacket putting it on. “I feel like a million galleons.”

Return from Winter Holiday was met with anger when Draco saw the poor red-headed in his gift. He didn’t speak to Harry for almost 2 months, ignoring him. Harry had become closer with Ron, and then the muggle ish girl. Who was really smart and playing his cards right did his homework to catch up. Slytherin hasn’t lost a match since he joined, beating Gryffindor was his best skill. The months passed by quicker as they both drifted apart to different friend groups. Although there was no denying the return home for summer. The look on Lucius’s face when he saw Harry, was disappointed. Draco had been writing letters, and returning to the manor was going to be a discussion.

“If I am to be the dark lord, put a bit more trust in me. I know what I am doing,” he ensured Lucius when Draco was out of the room. “I had found it.”

“Found what?” The adoptive father rose a brow looking at the small dark-haired boy. Harry lifted up a diary, a smile on his face. “I found this before we went to Hogwarts… He had told me where the chamber is.”

A dark glint of joy on Harry’s eyes flickered with desire. “But Draco?”

“Don’t worry about Draco,” Harry said. “He can’t know it’s me, he’s too proud of me to keep quiet. Best for him to hate me, and later reveal I was carrying out what Voldemort couldn’t. Wiping every mudblood, earsing the stain.”


End file.
